earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingston
Overview Kingston is a Major City along some of the most strategic water ways, such as the Saint Lawrence, the Hudson River, Missigua River, Ottowa River, Lake Ontario, Lake Huron, and the Rockland Canal, connecting Lake Ontario to Lake Huron. The City was founded by Brendan1903 the current Mayor of the Metropolis, on July 7th 2017, from the day it was founded, it began to rapidly grow, during the times of the Carlym Raids, mass expansion was prevented due to the City Walls, and defenses that had to be constructed, as they have since ended, the city has been able to grow at incredible rates, with gleaming skyscrapers to be viewed for miles on end. The cities economy is the grand Jewel of the East Coast, and much of Canada. The City has florished from the natural trade that exists due to the strategic location of the City (Along major water ways), allowing the city to obtain gold from global lands, and areas in north America. Other ways it has boomed economically, is the Banking and Manufactoring/Automation Industry. The Bank of Kingston has provided small long term loans to countless towns in Canada, and showing a prime example of the "Giving Economy of Canada". Insurance has contributed to the Middle and Later wealth of Kingston, by allowing wealthy players to pay a weekly fee to have converage on an item, location, or gear. It is Neighbored by Windsor, Fort Superior, Hartford and Rockland Kingston was once raided quite alot by people from Carlym, but they have now made peace, Downtown Kingston was redesigned to not be a horrible pit. New Gleaming Skyscrapers tower over the Other parts of the city, with the Shanghai WFC Being the current Tallest, with the North Twin Tower or Canadian Tower to be far taller.. Higuysimshmee (shmee) Is the new Builder of Kingston, Some of his contributations to the city are : OneWTC, TwoWTC, (Planned (TBD)WTC) Shanghai WFC, he has assisted in the Twin Towers construction. (Edit if missing) The City of Kingston, has begun to florish in September, October, and November, with Canada becoming the strongest and largest nation on EarthMC, with Kingston being one of the Core cities, along with many others. This has allowed the city to rapidly expand, taking up much of Southern Ontario. Skyscrapers can be seen from all across the Grand Port City An old narritive written by Brendan1903, around the early expansion of the city/ A breif history of Kingston and it's people, Brendan1903 was onece a nomad, I had no land, Italy a personal favorite of Brendan1903 was taken , he then saught out Scotland, soon realizing Europe was too crowded, 100otter asked the world who needs a town and Brendan1903 replied I do, he received a tour, perhaps this will be a home in Seoul for his people, He had lived in Seoul for about a day before deciding that it was time to go on his own path, he thanked 100otter for all he had done, said goodbye to Seoul and his home, but he would be granted an embassy, his house so he may visit , he and 100otter remained friends dispite Brendan leaving, Brendan had volunteered to help Canada, the First day of the Bob Wars. Chapter Two a new beginning I walking into a Native American City, Anticosti after leaving Seoul I was searching for place for my people to live, Being a Canadian this felt like the right choice, I asked a Polite fellow @Dayzle (Anticosti) if I could found a city, he abliged I had originally wanted to name it Langstadt, after a massive city I made in single player world, I wanted it build on Montreal, but I said the St. Lawrence and When I was brought to where IRL Kingston is, I was happy, as I was going to go there IRL in a week or two, I began clearing out , Mrsnipehard and blastangel and many other Canadians gave me gifts, they invited me to join their discord, I was at the time uncomfortable with that so I politely refused. I began clearing out my first chunk of land and Rednewt33 helped me clean Lake Ontario along with other Canadians the next day I began construction on what is now Meeting square and Down Town Kingston I modeled my house after my old home in Seoul, for I still missed that place, but Kingston is now my home I Constructed King Dayzle Bridge , which still stands there to this day, along with many of the Original structures in Kingston After some time, my brother Pizza_Creeper Joined my town, he built his house and I worked on my city and building new houses Chapter 3 Growth My population grew when ForestGWolfy joined he is an incredibly Loyal and kind citizen, Pizza_Creeper mined alot and got us alot of gold so we could claim our unclaimed territory, As time went on and more and more people joined, Our population was bout 5 or so, when I constructed Newtown City District, it contained shops, markets, and wide avenues. Our town needed a center piece to it, the Eiffel Tower in Paris was horrible and done terribly, In response I built the Grand Tower, the tallest (As of Right now) building In Kingston, the Grand Buda Pest Hotel and Casino is still under construction. During the Llama Craze, I obtained a llama from Deming22, in Perce, he became my house Llama living in my home. He eventually got to big, for my humble dwelling, I began a llama house, I purchased a llama from Genuia, a nation in West Africa, when she arrived they immidetly fell in love, and to this day my House Llama has grand kids I plan to make Asia Town a city District with a block for each main culture, Russia, China, Japan, Korea Since my friend 100otter opened up his Seoul shop the city economy is growing with Newtown market being very successful, we hope our city will bring us wealth like Jerusalem With many new public works projects From Humble Beginnings to Bright Futures, the Kingston Story is one to be told. Category:Towns